Minako Mayuri
' Minako Mayuri ' (繭利美奈子 Mayuri Minako) is a Jonin level Shinobi from Kumogakure and a member of the Mayuri Clan. Appearance Minako bears the appearance of a bespectacled, well endowed woman with long, flowing pink hair, and varying outfits. Typically she wears what could be seen as a school uniform, consisting of a brown sweater-vest, black skirt, and thighhighs. Unlike most Shinobi, she wears no headband. She carried around a strange shaped staff, which she is said to funnel chakra through. Personality Minako is a very cheerful woman, almost to the point of being bubbly. She is kind and considerate and has never said the word "No" when someone is asking for help. Minako does not like to fight, and is very difficult to provoke. When she does fight, she becomes serious and tries to make the battle last as short as possible. History Minako was originally a resident of Amegakure, but moved to Kumogakure when she was very young. Her mother had died in childbirth, and her father was killed on a mission, leaving Minako alone with her older sister. She entered the Kumogakure ninja Academy at the age of five, and graduated at age 7 at the top of her class. While on a mission with her team, they were attacked by Sunagakure Shinobi, and in desperation to fight back, she unlocked her Kekkei Genkai. Channeling Spiritual Energy into her hands, she killed the opposing ninja, and performed Medical Ninjutsu on her injured teammates. Abilities Mayuri Clan Special Abilities Being a member of the Mayuri Clan, Minako possesses control over spiritual energy and opponent's souls. Due to this, she is capable of killing an opponent without showing any visible scars on their body, project her soul of her own body, and even deflect Yamamnaka's Possession Technique. Chakra Control Minako possesses excellent control over her chakra, being able to easily grasp many difficult techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as she is able to even divide her chakra between her clones. She can send chakra to her limbs to boost her speed and strength, gaining an edge over her opponents. Taijutsu In close combat, Minako is extremely skilled. With her precise chakra control, she can increase her strength at the second of the impact, boosting the damage to near lethal levels. She is also capable of using the Front and Reverse Lotus, showing she has the ability to open the Eight Chakra Gates. Her Kekkei Genkai attack, the Spirit Palm, is also Taijutsu. Sutekkijutsu Minako wields a strange staff which she is very proficient in using. She is capable of using it for attack and defense and the tip of it is filled with chakra that Minako can use to create barriers, or fire out in the form of an attack. It seems to be her preferred weapon. Mayuri Clan Kekkei Genkai Being a member of the Mayuri Clan, Minako the Spirit Palm, a technique which attacks the opponent's very soul. She also possesses the Mayuri Clan's ability to control souls, their own, or the souls of the deceased. She prefer's not to use this technique, finding it disturbing.